Lupus
by TheKonClone
Summary: Renn and Torak find a supposedly dead child after being led to him by Wolf. My first fanfic. Ever. Please review! I love hearing support! :D I try to release a new chapter every weekday then work on five new chapters over the weekend. Gosh I'm busy :o
1. Rain

**Lupus – A CoAD FanFic**

**Chapter 1 - Rain**

A.N.: My first fanfic. Ever. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But I get high at the mention of Torak so I doubt it! xD

Rain fell from the dark, foreboding sky. Lightning flew overheard and the sky lit up like a flame. A cold, naked body lay on the floor shivering. Tears fell from his face onto the ground and mingled with the rain. His long, honey-blonde hair seemed almost black as the dirt was smeared into it. He had a scratch across his cheek which bled slightly. A wolf howled in the backdrop and the body screamed.

* * *

Torak and Renn followed Wolf through the dense, earthy bracken. Thorns pricked Torak's gaunt, scrawny face. A drop of bright red slid down his pale face. He rubbed it onto his finger and then onto his jerkin as if nothing had happened and kept on moving.

They came to a clearing and Renn's eyes widened when she saw what they had been tracking. She ran towards the naked body, bleeding and dirty and wrapped it in a blanket that she'd had the foresight to bring with her.

Torak walked up to the body and crouched down. He put a hand on his chest and another over his mouth to confirm he was still breathing. No emotion showed on his face while he hauled the body over his shoulder and retreated back to the Raven camp with a grim expression on his face.

* * *

"Is he going to be OK?" Renn asked, peeking her head into the shelter. Torak was sat on the floor leaning over the barely-breathing body.

"I think so. He's having a bit of trouble breathing. His throat is clogged up with mud but he's vomited the most of it." he replied without looking at Renn. She sat down next to him and held his hand, almost squeezed it, and they sat there for a while staring desperately at the dying body.

Eventually, it began to splutter. The eyes flickered open and Renn gasped. The boy looked confused. He blinked a few times and then his eyes widened. He shot up immediately and hit his head on the beam and collapsed again. Renn and Torak sat silently for a few heartbeats then screamed with laughter. Even Wolf looked amused. The short, pale boy opened his eyes again and glared at Torak for laughing. His face burned from blank white to flaming red with embarrassment.

Suddenly the fourteen summer old grinned and everybody laughed again. The laugh ended in a cough and the boy got up.

"Hello." he smiled. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say. He was pleased he'd been rescued but still didn't know who his rescuers where. Perhaps they were bad guys too? Maybe they were out to help the evil ones?

Suddenly he was extremely intimidated by the two grinning figures above him. What to do?

* * *

Torak: Lupus doesn't own CoAD at all.

Lupus: But I really want to! And if I did Renn would have got off with Torak in Book 1. :D

Renn: I'm sorry but you'll never own me.

Lupus: … Meanie...


	2. Headache

**Lupus – A CoAD FanFic**

**Chapter 2 – Headache**

"Hello." he smiled. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say. He was pleased he'd been rescued but still didn't know who his rescuers where. Perhaps they were bad guys too? Maybe they were out to help the evil ones?

Suddenly he was extremely intimidated by the two grinning figures above him. What to do?

*

He decided he was safe for now. If they truly were minions of the Evil Ones he'd be dead by now. And there was something in the girl's eyes. A desperate glimmer of hope...

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Torak and this is Renn."

"Renn..." he wondered aloud. That rung a bell. Did he know who Renn was? Maybe...

Torak ignored his strange comment and asked him his name.

"Er... Hmm... To be honest I really can't remember..."

"Ok... Perhaps he's suffering from amnesia?" Renn asked.

"Most definitely." said a bold and terrifying voice from behind them that made Renn jump.

"Sauenn, you always creep me out when you do that..." Renn grimaced as she turned to face the Raven mage.

"Little girls get frightened by such trivial things, Renn." she replied harshly. Sauenn knelt down before the boy and looked over him with her piercing half-closed eyes. "I suggest you take him hunting with you tonight. Perhaps doing something so familiar will jog his memory. After all, I'm sure even he's been hunting before..."

*

The boy felt brilliant. All his senses were alive when he was hunting. He loved the sensation of having every part of his body working together in harmony for the first time he could remember. He couldn't remember much of course, but things were coming back faster than before...

"Torak! Can we stop? This place... It provokes memories..." the boy asked. So they settled down on a tree stump and ate a salmon cake or two. As soon as the boy bit into one his eyes widened and he shot up immediately.

"Torak. Renn. My name is Lupus."

*

Lupus: I brought Wolf along to do the disclaimer.

Wolf: Uff!

Lupus: Danger!? Where!

Torak: Lupus does not own CoAD and certainly doesn't speak wolf...


	3. Flashback

**Lupus – A CoAD FanFic**

**Chapter 3 – Flashback**

A.N.: Myorn, this is a cute little 'filler' I guess. But it's still cute ^_^

_'Wolf came darting through the forest and leapt onto Torak with a furious collection of nibble-greetings and told him of what he had come across in the forest while hunting._

_Torak went to Renn's shelter._

"_Renn, Wolf has found a human lying naked in the forest. And he looks like Bale."_

"_What?" Renn rose immediately and rushed through the door. "Come on!"_

_They walked briskly through the forest ignoring thorns._

"_Renn..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You do realise that this isn't Bale?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why are you so excited?"_

"_I miss Bale. Just to be able to look at his face will help."_

"_I see." Torak grasped Renn's hand and squeezed it tight.'_

*

_'Torak was alone with Renn at last. After finding the boy he was dying to discuss the day's events with Renn. She was sitting on her bed in the shelter they now shared. He sat down next to her but didn't know what to say. He blushed and she noticed._

"_Torak."_

"_Yes, Renn?"_

"_Why are you blushing?" she giggled._

"_Oh... er..." he paused. How would he explain this one? "I... er...-"_

"_Oh never mind." she held his hand and caught his gaze for a second. Silver met Brown and for a moment they were entranced. Renn shuffled closer and leant her head onto his shoulder. Torak played with her hair and she kissed his jawline. Torak blushed again._

"_Oh. So that's why you blushed." she laughed and they fell backwards onto the bed and lay together for a while, smiling._

*

Lupus: I don't own CoAD, but I named one of the characters after yours truly. :D

Torak: And even if he did, he'd be awful at feeding it and walking it!

Wolf: …

Torak: I'm sorry, Wolf. But that's all the script says you can say.


	4. Memories

**Lupus – A CoAD FanFic**

**Chapter 4 – Memories**

"Your called Lupus?" asked Renn. She took another bite of her salmon cake.

"Yes. And I can remember a whole lot more from that night."

_'He was chomping on a salmon cake on his own in front of a camp fire. He was hungry and... and...'_

Lupus stood there blankly. How did he... How could he...

"Lupus?" Torak said. "Are you ok?"

"No... No... NO! I CAN'T! It's not possible!!"

"What is it Lupus?" screamed Renn. But before he could answer Lupus had blacked out.

_'He went out to hunt. He was starving. But just as he was about to leave he...'_

"Ugh. He's out of it again..." she groaned. Torak hauled him onto his shoulder again and dragged a zonked out Lupus back to the Raven Camp along with the hunt's kills.

"_He leapt through the trees and melted into a...'_

Renn had that worried look on her face again. Torak sat next to Renn and Renn leant her head against his shoulder again.

Torak kissed her lips once to reassure her. They both blushed deeply and she smiled. Torak gave her one of his rare wolf-grins and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages.

*

Renn stared into Torak's eyes. She could see the forest reflected in his shining silver eyes. He was so beautiful. She was longing to kiss him again but she wasn't quite in the position to. She didn't want to take here head off his shoulder. She loved how he played with her hair and how he held her round the chest and tickled her belly slightly. She closed her eyes and drifted off into Torak's embrace.

*

"Er... Renn you've fallen asleep..."

"Huh? Oh yes. I have..." she had dreamt about him. They were together in the forest with Wolf loping around in the background. She was kissing him gently and he was kissing her back. They were sitting down against a tree and she was truly in love with him. He showed another of his rare wolfish grins. She dreamt about them often. She kissed him one last time then woke up.

He didn't tell her but he had fallen asleep too. He dreamt about her too. They were lying together in Wolf's den. She was playing with the cubs and Torak was talking to Wolf. Darkfur nuzzled him and Wolf played with her. They chased each other out of the den and Renn and Torak were suddenly kissing. Then he realised that five pairs of eyes were staring at them. Blushing deeply, he woke up.

"You're blushing again Torak." she chuckled.

_'He was chomping on a salmon cake on his own in front of a camp fire. He was hungry and he went out to hunt. He was starving. But just as he was about to leave he leapt through the trees and melted into a...a... a wolf.'_

*

Torak: Man, that was a heck of an ending, Lupus!

Renn: Nice work crafting those dreams. xD

Torak: I really enjoyed those...

Lupus: Hey guys! Stop kissing and say the disclaimer.

Renn: Lupus doesn't own CoAD.

Torak: And he never will! :P

Lupus: Ok, guys review or I'll kill off a character.

Renn: No, don't! COME ON GUYS REVIEW!!! (He's serious...)


	5. Wolf

**Lupus – A CoAD FanFic**

**Chapter 5 – Wolf**

Lupus woke up to find Renn and Torak asleep on the chair next to him. Again... They have their own shelter for a reason. He crept outside and realised. Like his dream his face was furry. He had a long nose and huge, round paws. Could he control this? In his dream he could.

He ran through the forest hunting for a hare or something small to eat and then... realised... he was ripping a hare apart with his teeth and claws... Was he a monster?

He caught a familiar scent. Wolf padded up to him and growled.

Lupus reassured him, suddenly finding he could speak Wolf Talk. He offered Wolf some hare as a bribe to keep a pact that Renn and Torak must not hear about this.

Lupus trotted up to a lake for a drink and found it was hard to drink in wolf form and suddenly in the water he saw a human. He suddenly had water in cupped hands and was drinking. Once he'd finished he tried turning into a wolf consciously and succeeded. He loped back home and went back to human form before slipping into bed.

The only sign he'd been out was a smear of blood on his lips.

*

Wolf was shocked. Why had the mail-tailless suddenly turned wolf? The great silver eye looked down on him as if it was too puzzled by this strange situation. Wolf howled to the moon about his troubles, but no-one known to Lupus was to hear. Torak, Renn and Sauenn were asleep. Fin-Kedinn did not yet know of Lupus.

*

Torak: Wasn't this a bit of a teaser?

Lupus: I guess... Are you complaining?

Torak: No.. no...

Lupus: Hey guys!

Lupus: Woops, you're the Lupus in my fanfic!

Lupus: I'm a fake?

Lupus: No... well sort of...

Lupus: But we even look the same!

Lupus: Well anyway the last one was quite long so I thought a short but sweet one would do for now. I've written all five chapters today so I'm gonna take a break til next weekend!

Torak: What do I do til then?

Lupus: Erm... You don't mind chilling and not doing anything too plot advancing for now?

Lupus: Does that mean Torak can't get off with Renn?

Torak: Hey! Don't talk about Renn behind her back!

Renn: What's this Lupus?


	6. Gone

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 6 – Gone**

"Gone?" What do you mean he's gone!" screamed Renn at a bewildered Fin-Kedinn.

"Ugh... Not him again..." Torak cast a sideways glance at the frustrated Renn.

"It is a shame... I was really hoping I'd be able to see him for the first time tomorrow..." Fin-Kedinn trailed off and walked back to his shelter to get more sleep.

"Renn, hasn't Fin-Kedinn even seen Lupus yet? He's been very busy lately..." Torak began to patter back to his own shelter. "Anyway it's not even sunrise. Let's get some more sleep while we still can..."

"What!? But he's GONE!" she sighed. Torak was so darn stubborn... "Right..." She followed him back.

They walked back into the shelter to find one of the beds purposefully broken to pieces. An axe was jammed into the bedding. It was Lupus'.

"Wha...?" Torak had his mouth open and his speech was slurred since he was so tired.

"THAT LITTLE CREEP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Renn, calm down... We'll just have to share -" he gulped. "-beds..." Renn sneered slightly, but in her head she was screaming with laughter. Torak didn't notice. "Well close your eyes while I take off my jerkin." he said.

Renn put her hands over her eyes as Torak yanked his jerkin off. She peeked. Renn had never realised how muscular his chest was. She giggled.

"Argh, Renn! You're peeking aren't you!" he shouted throwing his jerkin over  
Renn's head and sliding into bed, trousers firmly on. Renn sniggered and settled in next to him. He turned his back to her and Renn started poking him in the back.

"Ow, Renn! Stop that! For someone who called Lupus a creep for setting us up you're sure taking advantage of the situation!"

"Yeah, well I know you're just enjoying it."

"Am not." He lied through gritted teeth, but she just giggled again and planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Oh, you always blush when I do that, Torak. I wonder why?" She was screaming with laughter.

"Huh..." was all he could reply with.

*

Torak: Huh...

Renn: Lupus doesn't own CoAD and...

Torak: Huh...

Renn: Argh will you forget that already!?


	7. Tracking

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 7 – Tracking**

A.N.: This chapter is a doozy! Perhaps I've gone over the top? Lol... It's my apology for the fillers i had lately. I guess... I re-read this one too! I re-wrote it as well! I'm crazy too! Yay! ^_^ Ah well, I feel like I'm rambling on to increase the word count of these chapters. Oh wait, that's exactly what I'm doing... Oh well. I'm gonna go over it again now and get the word count to a respectable number! ^_^ Lol... I definitely am crazy.

*

"He went south." Torak spoke clearly as he retrieved his standing position. "Judging by how close together and shallow the footprints are he was probably walking." Renn just stood there staring and blinking at the footprints. He could tell so much from one footprint? She really needed to ask him for some tips. She looked slightly up to the beautiful, shining, shoulder-length hair that was still getting in his eyes. She chuckled.

"What is it?" he said.

"Oh... nothing..." she grinned wider. Torak walked up to her.

"Seriously, what's up?" he cast a rare wolfish grin. She held him tight and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Renn?" he looked worried now.

"Why do you have to be so brave?" she whispered in his ear. "Why can't you just be normal and let everyone else take care of it?" Torak opened his mouth to reply but she cut him short. "I know why. Because your Fa died. Now you feel obliged to avenge him. But you don't have to! I just... I don't want you to go." Then she met his eyes. "I love you, Torak."

"..." Torak was speechless. He suddenly realised Renn's words were so stirring that he was crying to.

"Ok... Let's go." she replied.

They followed the tracks through bushes and over rivers. It was a surprisingly long track. Along the way they got lost a few times and Wolf bumped into them "accidentally" severa times as well. Torak sensed he was anxious and wondered why. Wolf had been quite sensible and calm ever since he got a mate. They kept going until they came across a cave. It was empty but the charred remains of a log fire had been left behind along with a bone and a few scraps of meat.

"That's odd." Renn was pointing to a new set of tracks.

"What is it? Oh." Torak followed the direction of her finger he analysed the tracks and explained calmly. "Lupus has been intercepted. Probably knocked out and carried away."

"What?"

"And the worst thing is," his voice was suddenly shaking. "That these are Eostra's tracks!"

*

Lupus awoke in Eostra's arms. His vision was blurred. He couldn't feel his limbs. A drop of blood dripped from his forward downwards and then off an eyelash. A blow to the head. How could he fall for something so simple!? When things began to come clear he saw that his arms were tied around his back. He was gagged and couldn't move his limbs.. He squirmed a little but didn't have the energy to do much.

"Oh? You're awake I see." she smiled through gritted teeth. When Lupus looked into her face he saw the evil nature in her eyes. They were clouded over by an apparent smog and for a second he could see demons roaming inside his head. His vision suddeny became crystal clear and the images faded. He was shocked.

"What? Eostra!?"

*

Fin-Kedinn was knelt over a camp-fire watching the meat as it slowly cooked. He turned it over and over. The fire singed his fingers but he was just worried about where Renn and Torak had gone. Still he had not seen Lupus. It was if he was being hidden from him... He heard branches snapping underfoot and looked up. His eyes widened in horror.

"You."

Suddenly the whole clan was looking. Spears were grasped and people were shouting. The noise was deafening as every able man charged towards Eostra. He blocked each attack with ease and sent them flying away.

"Fin-Kedinn. I have a proposal. Here is the boy." he dropped Lupus on the floor. Fin-Kedinn's eyes widened yet more and his mouth opened slightly.

"Foster child." He said. "My foster child."

*

Torak was walking onward following the tracks left by Eostra.

Renn shouted for Torak.

"I've found a shelter, and the person in it seems to be hurt!" she said, as Torak rushed towards her.

Torak dropped down on his knees.

"It can't be!" He said.

"Torak, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Torak looked at the body lying on the floor shivering and said one word.

"Fa?"

*

Torak: Fa! ^_^

Fa: Torak! ^_^

Lupus: Er... guys? Don't spoil the story...

Renn: But he's so happy ^_^

Lupus: Yeah, I know, but what if Torak only thinks it's Fa? He is dead after all...

Fa: Oh yeah! -dies-

Torak:... FAAAAAAAA!


	8. Fa?

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 8 – Fa!?**

"What is it? Oh." Torak followed the direction of her finger he analysed the tracks and explained calmly. "Lupus has been intercepted. Probably knocked out and carried away."

"What?"

"And the worst thing is," his voice was suddenly shaking. "That these are Eostra's tracks!"

*

Lupus awoke in Eostra's arms.

"Oh? You're awake I see." she smiled through gritted teeth.

"What? Eostra!?"

*

"It can't be!" He said.

"Torak, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Torak looked at the body lying on the floor shivering and said one word.

"Fa?"

*

"Fin-Kedinn. I have a proposal. Here is the boy." he dropped Lupus on the floor. Fin-Kedinn's eyes widened yet more and his mouth opened slightly.

"Foster child." He said. "My foster child."

*

Lupus opened his eyes and jumped up with a start. He was suddenly restrained by a Raven Clan member and held down back onto his bed.

"I'm sorry. It's my life on the line." He said.

"I understand." Replied Lupus. Lupus sat there on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. Head in his hands, he wondered if Renn and Torak would save him...

*

"Fa? Is that you?" The figure moved slightly. He'd gotten disturbingly thin and cuts covered his naked chest.

"Torak this is your Fa?" Renn was in awe.

"Yes, I am. Torak. I survived." the figure grinned.

"But how!? How could you survive!?" he was sure Fa was dead.

"I'm more persistent than you think..." he smiled again, almost eerily. Torak bent down to look at his cuts.

"These are deep!" he was worried. But hang on...

"It's nice to see you again, Torak."

"Yeah..." Torak was seriously worried now. Where was the scar where Fa's soul eater mark had been removed? Come to think of it, it didn't even sound like Fa. Before he could question anything he felt a knife bury itself deep into his back.

*

Fin-Kedinn eyed the grinning soul eater. What was she trying to do? Why had she threatened him with Lupus' life? What did securing this camp do to help Eostra?

"You're probably wondering," she said, "Why would I need the Raven camp? You see I don't usually tell my enemy what I'm doing, but it's too late to stop it."

"What are you planning?"

"Patience, darling, patience..." she smiled. Fin-Kedinn twitched. "As you know in this world there are several connections to the demon world. Some are stronger than others. There is a particularly strong one here. As you probably know, to open such a portal I must sacrifice a number of animals."

"Just like last time..."

"Yes, just like last time. The human in the sacrifice is somewhat special... It needs to be a powerful person."

"Last time it was a small boy from a local clan, until Torak took his place."

"Oh yes. That was planned from the start. We intended to pick a weak child to draw the Spirit Walker to us. But that's not the point. This time we intend to sacrifice... Lupus..."

"What!? Why would you need him!?"

"Oh of course... you wouldn't know this but Lupus is a special kind of Spirit Walker. He can maintain a certain body of an animal as an additional soul in his body. He then spirit walks into this soul while his body converts it into a physical being and the human body is converted to soul. The wolf soul can sometimes take over the body. Think back. If Lupus ever acted rashly this was probably the reason..."

"Go on."

"Of course this kind of Spirit Walker needs immense power to be able to convert souls into physical beings. He doesn't know it yet but he can do this to other things too. It takes a while and of course he must absorb the soul before it becomes a demon, but it's effective transportation none the less... It's a shame he'll have such an untimely end before he discovers such power... This portal I'm opening is huge and will let through every demon from the underworld. Every. Last. One."

"No! You can't!"

"Those are dying words Fin-Kedinn." Eostra smiled again. She was going to enjoy this.

*

Torak: -cries- We're all gonna die!

Renn: Torak, before you go I want to give you something...

Lupus: Omfg guys! That's not suitable for a 'T' fanfic!

Eostra: Muhahahaha! Dieeeee!

Wolf: Uff!

Other Lupus: Nooooo! Don't sacrifice me!

Lupus: Thank god this isn't a video... I don't think this would even be allowed to be M+... Anyways go read Rozzyrox's Zelda fanfic! Monatchs, Midna and One Chosen Hero! Oh and btw the next chapter is somewhat gruesome and contains a swear word! :o Be warned!


	9. Sacrifice and ShapeShifting!

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 9 – Sacrifice and Shape-Shifting**

"It's nice to see you again, Torak."

"Yeah..." Torak was seriously worried now. Where was the scar where Fa's soul eater mark had been removed? Come to think of it, it didn't even sound like Fa. Before he could question anything he felt a knife bury itself deep into his back.

*

"This portal I'm opening is huge and will let through every demon from the underworld. Every. Last. One."

"No! You can't!"

"Those are dying words Fin-Kedinn." Eostra smiled again. She was going to enjoy this.

*

"TORAK!" Renn screamed.

"Fa... Why...?" he spluttered. He was coughing up blood.

"I'm not your Fa! Fool!" suddenly Fa changed into another figure. "I am Kadra, the strongest Soul Eater! Shape-shifter!"

"I've... not heard... of you... before..."

"Oh, of course. You think I perished in a fire a long time ago!" he cackled, and then fell to the ground.

A rock had hit his head. A big one. It crushed his head against the ground. His skull broke into pieces and brain splattered around him.

"Renn... you... saved me..."

"Of course I did!" she said tersely. "I told you... I love you, Torak. I won't let anyone kill you!"

"Thank... you... Renn... I... love you... too-" he cut off and his eyes closed.

"No! Torak! STOP!" Renn was already crying. She set about removing the knife. It had snapped a rib and pierced his lungs. She didn't know what to do. He was bleeding heavily and she didn't have time to get him to the Raven camp.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! KADRA YOU BASTARD!" she screamed.

"Do you want to say that again?" replied the dead body. Speechless, Renn watched as the headless figure got up and began assembling his head. She took her knife and stabbed him.

"How can you do that!?" she screamed. As the knife pierced the soul eater he became a log and suddenly the knife was useless. "No! STOP IT!" she screamed, as she watched the head roll along the floor towards her. The log shape-shifted and came up behind her, holding the knife to her throat.

"Say goodbye, girl!"

*

Suddenly Lupus heard the sound of Eostra entering his shelter. He recognised the strange footwear as it slapped the cold wet earth beneath them. She sat next to him.

"Hello, boy."

"My name is Lupus..."

"Shut up. I'll call you boy. You're so pathetic you don't deserve a name. It's not even your real name anyway."

"What would you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter... I'm taking you now. Prepare for sacrifice."

*

Kadra: Oo! Aren't I creepy?

Lupus: I guess now I've got to explain how Kadra survived. When Kadra shape-shifts there is a split-second of immortality. Just to make the shape-shifting work. (It's completely different from Lupus' spirit walking...) If he shape-shifts backwards and forwards at incredible speeds he can remain invincible. But not for long, since shape-shifting is somewhat exhausting.

Kadra: I see...

Lupus: What!? How did you do it if you didn't know what you were doing!?

Kadra: Meh, you wrote it!


	10. Aki

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 10 - Aki**

"No! STOP IT!" she screamed, as she watched the head roll along the floor towards her. The log shape-shifted and came up behind her, holding the knife to her throat.

"Say goodbye, girl!"

*

Suddenly Lupus heard the sound of Eostra entering his shelter. He recognised the strange footwear as it slapped the cold wet earth beneath them. She sat next to him.

"Hello, boy."

"My name is Lupus..."

"Shut up. I'll call you boy. You're so pathetic you don't deserve a name. It's not even your real name anyway."

"What would you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter... I'm taking you now. Prepare for sacrifice."

*

Kadra held the knife against Renn's neck so that it made a shallow cut. A single drop of blood dripped down to her shoulder.

"Please... no..." Renn eye's were blurry with tears.

"Don't beg, girl. Pathetic creature! Why couldn't your useless mother turn such a feeble human into a Tokoroth. Oh yes, because she was useless!" he screamed.

"You say it as if you're not human." Renn ignored the fact that he'd called her mother useless. What did she expect? She WAS useless!

"Oh, you don't know of it... Pathetic, little -" he cut off. Renn gasped as the grip around her neck loosened and she fell to the ground. She looked behind to see Kadra with an arrow through his head and a triumphant Aki standing behind a bush with a bow in his hand and a grin on his face.

*

Lupus was tied down to the flat, rock, just a few hundred paces from the Raven camp. He was hopeless. How could he let himself get caught so easily?

"You, boy!" said Eostra. "You see that cave there?" she grabbed his hair and yanked it down to his right so his head turned with it. "That is the largest portal to the underworld ever known.

"Why didn't you use it before now!? You've tried others, right?"

"Oh, only one of us knew about this cave. He was presumed dead. Kadra, one even more powerful than me has only just returned from the dead. It took me a while to find him. He had mentioned it in passing so I was anxious for the exact location. O and behold, it's near the Raven camp of all places!" she smiled. "And oh, how easy it was to take over!"

"Shut up!"

She grabbed his neck and pulled his face towards her so that Lupus could taste her foul breath.

"No." she spat into his face and dropped him back down. "Kadra has been sent to deal with your friends right now! Those children won't stand a chance against him! He's invincible!"

"No one's invincible."

"You speak tough for someone tied to a rock, powerless. Perhaps you need a demonstration on how strong we soul eaters really are? Do you know where we are, boy?"

"No."

"We are in the mighty Windriver! Drained entirely by the power of the soul eaters! That cave has been hidden behind a waterfall for summers!"

"We'll get you, you know! Kadra doesn't stand a chance and when I'm finished with you you'll wish you were never born!"

"Oh, but Kadra will easily kill them. And once he's done he'll bring back their heads for you! And the look of despair on your face as you see your hopes and dreams are shattered will forever remain as we kill you and leave the hopeless face to rot!"

*

Lupus: Oh! Meanies!!!

Aki: Oh well! Aki here to save the day!

Torak: I'm still dead, idiot!

Aki: I don't care! I'm just here to score with Renn!

Renn: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

- This story has ended prematurely due to ignorance, corresponding to the age rating guidelines, specifically a violation of the guidelines on violence-


	11. Cauterization

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 11 – Cauterization - A Double Bill!!**

"Oh, you don't know of it... Pathetic, little -" he cut off. Renn gasped as the grip around her neck loosened and she fell to the ground. She looked behind to see Kadra with an arrow through his head and a triumphant Aki standing behind a bush with a bow in his hand and a grin on his face.

*

"We'll get you, you know! Kadra doesn't stand a chance and when I'm finished with you you'll wish you were never born!"

"Oh, but Kadra will easily kill them. And once he's done he'll bring back their heads for you! And the look of despair on your face as you see your hopes and dreams are shattered will forever remain as we kill you and leave the hopeless face to rot!"

*

"There!" said Aki. "He won't be getting up for a while!"

"I don't know..." replied Renn. She noticed he'd turned into another log. "Ugh... His favourite trick!"

"Hang on! Did that guy just turn into a log!?" Renn ignored Aki.

"Just help chuck this log into the river, will you?" The log began to glow but was already in the river and flying downstream before it could make a move.

"Hah! What an idiot!"

"Don't be so boisterous, Aki. Torak's dying! I need your help! His lungs been opened up by Kadra's knife!"

"Oh come on, Renn! That's easy! Leave it to me!" He grinned widely pointing to his chest with his thumb. He set about stitching up the punctured lung. He lit a stick with some flint and cauterized the wound shut then removed the stitching after a little while and did the same to his chest. It took a while, but all-in-all he looked ok again.

"Sorted!" shouted Aki.

"Ok, don't shout... Jeez..."

*

Kadra was seriously annoyed. He'd just have to return to Eostra without the children dead and sacrifice the boy anyway. Once he reached the cave he didn't expect Eostra to be so furious.

"No! This has to be perfect!" she screamed! "Bring them back to me. ALIVE!"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Eostra!" grinned Renn as she stepped out from a bush with Torak over her shoulder and a proud, still-grinning Aki behind her. Eostra looked seriously shocked. Then she smiled.

"Perfect! This should be much quicker! I'll rip the skin from your bones and leave you begging to be killed! I will kill you! ALL THREE OF YOU!"

*

Lupus: A little short... This is just to set up the plot for a proper big climax!

Torak: When do I come back?

Lupus: Not for a while yet...

Renn: Awwww!


	12. Torak, Renn and Lupus

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 12 – Torak, Renn and Lupus**

"Don't be so boisterous, Aki. Torak's dying! I need your help! His lungs been opened up by Kadra's knife!"

"Oh come on, Renn! That's easy! Leave it to me!" He grinned widely pointing to his chest with his thumb. He set about stitching up the punctured lung. He lit a stick with some flint and cauterized the wound shut then removed the stitching after a little while and did the same to his chest. It took a while, but all-in-all he looked ok again.

"Sorted!" shouted Aki.

"Ok, don't shout... Jeez..."

*

Kadra was seriously annoyed. He'd just have to return to Eostra without the children dead and sacrifice the boy anyway. Once he reached the cave he didn't expect Eostra to be so furious.

"No! This has to be perfect!" she screamed! "Bring them back to me. ALIVE!"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Eostra!" grinned Renn as she stepped out from a bush with Torak over her shoulder and a proud, still-grinning Aki behind her. Eostra looked seriously shocked. Then she smiled.

"Perfect! This should be much quicker! I'll rip the skin from your bones and leave you begging to be killed! I will kill you! ALL THREE OF YOU!"

*

"Renn, I'll take care of this. You try to wake up that lazy sod, Torak!" Aki teethed.

"Ok." she replied. He needed to be calm and cool. Not repetitive. Doing the same thing twice will just make it easier for them. He needed to be calm and cool. Not repetitive. Doing the same thing twice will just make it easier for them. Oh, damn!

"Torak! Wake up!" she wondered what would make him get up. She shook him, shouted at him, even slapped him. Nothing worked.

Aki stabbed at Kadra, he hit but Kadra had shape-shifted into a stream of bubbles and the knife went straight through them. As they dispersed, Eostra came up behind him and stabbed his shoulder. Aki gasped, and dropped to the floor only to see a livid Kadra shape-shift into a rock and attempt to crush him. Aki rolled out the way just in time.

"Don't be ignorant, Kadra! He's too fast for moves like that." shouted Eostra.

"Shut up, you. I can fight the way I want to. He's dead anyway."

"Good point."

Aki dodged a swift attack from Eostra and suddenly had a nasty bite on his neck. Without thinking he swung his knife to hit Kadra, who was now a disturbingly large rat, and ended up stabbing into his shoulder again.

"Pathetic! I'm surprised you survived our previous attack. Pathetic!"

"He is somewhat useless, eh, Kadra?"

Eostra darted behind him, slashing his back and Kadra thumped him square in the forehead. Aki collapsed. He was bleeding heavily. He could see it now. This was how he would die. He smiled. It's worth it for Renn and Torak and Lupus. He knew they'd win in the end.

"May I have the finishing blow? I couldn't bare but watch as you kill him!" smiled Kadra, with an evil grin on his face.

"He's all yours."

Kadra jumped forward and stabbed at Aki in a wild flurry of unseen attacks. When it had finished Aki looked down at counted the cuts. On across his leg. He couldn't move it. One across his chest. He noticed his chest was spilling out his guts. He had several cuts on his arm and one finger was missing. He had a deep slash in his neck, and, if that wasn't enough, Kadra's knife was sticking out his head.

He smiled again. And died.

*

Renn: Ouch!

Torak: Finally, I hated him...

Renn: …

Torak: …

Renn : …

Torak: …

Renn + Torak: OMGAKIWELLMISSYOUSOMUCHOMGOMGOMG!


	13. Soul Eater!

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 13 – Soul Eater!**

Before he died Aki had one last look at Torak and memories came flooding back.

Suddenly he remembered...

"_What do you want?" Torak said._

_Aki jerked his head at the antlers. "Those are min. Put them down."_

"_No they're not," said Torak. "I found them." To remind them he had weapons, he hoisted the bow on his shoulder and the blue slate knife at his hip._

_Aki wasn't impressed. "They're mine."_

"_Which means **you** stole them," said a Willow girl._

"_If that was true," Torak told Aki, "you'd have put your mark on them and I'd have left them alone."_

"_I did. On the base. You rubbed it off."_

"_Of course I didn't," said Torak in disgust._

_Then he saw what he should have seen before: a smudge of earthblood at the base of one antler, where a boar tusk had been drawn on. His ears burned. "I didn't see it. And I didn't rub it off."_

"_Then put them down and get out of here," said a boy called Raut, who's always struck Torak as fairer than most._

"_You think you're special," sneered Aki. "Because Fin-Kedinn took you in, and you can talk to wolves and you're a spirit walker." He raked his fingernails over the scant hairs on his chin, as if checking they were still there. "Truth is you only live with the Ravens because your own clan's never come near you. And Fin-Kedinn doesn't trust you enough to make you his foster son."_

Oh, how he regretted those words.

_Aki swung his axe at Torak's shins. Torak jumped out of the way, then side-stepped and kicked Aki's axe-hand. Aki dropped the axe. He drew his knife. Torak drew his too, and they circled one another._

_Torak's heart hammered against his ribs as he tried to remember every fighting trick Fa and Fin-Kedinn had taught him._

_Without warning, Aki lunged. He mistimed it by a hearbeat. Torak kicked him in the belly, then punched him hard in the throat. Choking, Aki, went down, grabbing at Torak's jerkin. The throat-lacing ripped – and Aki saw it. The mark on Torak's chest._

_Time stretched._

_Aki released him and staggered back._

_Torak's legs wouldn't move._

_Aki glanced from the mark to Torak's face. Beneath the pine-pitch his features were blank with shock._

_He recovered fast. He pointed one finger at Torak aiming straight between the eyes. He made a sideways cut of the hand: a sign Torak had never seen before._

_Then he turned and ran._

What a coward he was, thought Aki. What had he been thinking?

_Renn burst from a reindeer-hide shelter, her dark-red hair flying, her face flushed with indignation. "Torak, at last! It's all a mistake! I've told them it isn't true!"_

_Behind her, Aki emerged with his father, the Boar Clan Leader, and Fin-Kedinn. The Raven Leader's face was grim, and he leaned on his staff as he crossed the clearing; but when he spoke it was in the same quiet voice as always. "I've vouched for you, Torak. I've told them this can't be so."_

_They had such faith in him. He couldn't bear it._

_The Boar Clan Leader glared at Fin-Kedinn. "Are you calling my son a liar?"_

"_Not a liar," replied Fin-Kedinn. "Simply mistaken. Torak take off your jerkin."_

_Slowly he took his quiver and his bow and laid them on the ground. He untied his belt. There was a ringing in his ears. His fingers belonged to someone else._

_He said a prayer to the Forest – and pulled his jerkin over his head._

_Renn's mouth opened but no sound came._

_Fin-Kedinn's hand tightened on his staff._

"_I told you," cried Aki. "The three-pronged fork, I **told** you! He's a Soul-Eater!"_

What a fool he'd been. Torak, a soul eater!? He'd been fighting against the Soul-Eaters! I'm sorry Torak. You will never be anything like a Soul-Eater. This is my way of apologising. Goodbye.

*

Renn: Aw! How sad!

Lupus: Hey look Renn I've invited a new smilie! :¬)

Renn: Aki dies and that's all you can say.

Lupus: No, duh! I wrote this 3 days ago! What do you expect!?


	14. Kadra Dies?

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 14 – Kadra Dies!**

Renn watched as Aki fell to the floor. She couldn't count his cuts but she knew he was already dead. She shed a tear.

"Torak! Wake up! Please!" she shook him hard. His eyes began to flicker. "Torak! Aki's dead, come on get up!"

Eostra and Kadra looked at the two.

"Heh. He's pathetic, eh, Eostra? I didn't even cut him that deeply!"

"Indeed." she replied, coarsely. Kadra cackled in agreement, them moved towards them. Torak was now fully awake, but could barely see, so Renn got her knife out and charged towards Eostra.

*

Lupus was still tied down to the stone table, a dozen paces away from the action. He wriggled and squirmed but the bindings held tight. Then he had a brainwave. He didn't think they could see him, so maybe...?

*

Kadra leapt at Renn knocking her aside.

"Pathetic!" he cackled once more.

"Ignore her, Kadra. We want him." she pointed towards Torak and the two began to move towards him.

"Don't ignore me!" Renn muttered. She rose, ran towards Kadra and grabbed his neck and forced the knife into his back.

Kadra spat. "That's useless, girl! I can just -" he paused. "Wait!? Where is it!? Where's my amulet!?" Renn smiled and held up the amulet he'd worn round his neck to shape-shift.

"Looks like I guessed right!" she grinned. Kadra collapsed in her arms. "What do you think of that Eostra!?" she laughed.

Eostra just stared. "He was useless. Just a tool. I don't need him anymore."

"What?"

"As I said. Just a tool."

*

In wolf form, Lupus snapped free of the ropes binding him to the ground. He grinned, morphing back to human form and ran towards the fray.

*

Torak got up. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he had heard everything. He sheathed his knife and shouted: "Eostra! If you want me come and get me!"

Eostra turned towards him. She smiled, then clicked her fingers. Kadra rose.

"What!? I killed him! I got rid of the amulet!" Renn cried.

"I already told you, girl. I brought him back from the dead once. I'll do it again."

*

Renn: No fair!!!

Torak: Eostra, that's just cheap and unoriginal!

Eostra: Shut up! This whole fanfic is cheap and unoriginal!

Lupus: Hey! Shut up yourself or I'll kill you off quicker!

Eostra: Eh? I die? NOOOOOOO! WHY DON'T I EVER WIN!?!?!?


	15. Eostra Vs Torak!

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 15 – Eostra Vs Torak!**

In wolf form, Lupus snapped free of the ropes binding him to the ground. He grinned, morphing back to human form and ran towards the fray.

*

Torak got up. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he had heard everything. He sheathed his knife and shouted: "Eostra! If you want me come and get me!"

Eostra turned towards him. She smiled, then clicked her fingers. Kadra rose.

"What!? I killed him! I got rid of the amulet!" Renn cried.

"I already told you, girl. I brought him back from the dead once. I'll do it again."

*

Torak swung at Eostra, screaming. Eostra slipped out of the way.

"Too slow!" She kicked him in the side and he flew into a tree. He coughed up blood. He put his hand behind his jerkin and tossed a throwing knife at her. She dodged again.

"Poor shot, Torak!" she laughed, then screamed. An arrow hit her shoulder. Torak grinned holding his longbow up high.

"You let your guard down, Eostra!" then he screamed, when she leapt forwards and sliced at his thigh, running the knife down his leg. While doing this, Torak kneed her hard in the chest and stabbed her back. She leapt back.

Both stared at each other, sneering, bleeding. Then ran at each other simultaneously. Renn couldn't see what had happened, but afterwards they were both standing where their opponent had been before, back-to-back. Both collapsed.

"You..."

Kadra leapt at Torak, landing on top of him and crushing his ribs.

"Torak!" Renn ran to him and tossed a knife at Kadra's head. It hit. Kadra collapsed but rose again almost immediately.

In a heartbeat, he tossed a knife at Renn. Renn blocked it with her own, grabbed it and tossed it at Eostra, while she was busy with Torak. Kadra dived to stop it but he was too late. In slow-motion she turned around and fell to the ground. Torak sighed with relief. The blade had pierced Eostra's head. The light left her eyes. Kadra fell immediately and died.

"Torak!" Renn cried again. She threw herself onto him. Torak groaned and she got off him.

"Renn..." he said.

"Torak, quiet! I need to get you to the Raven Camp!" she said. Cue Lupus.

"Aw! Did I miss out!?" he moaned, pointing at the bleeding heaps of bodies all over the drained Windriver.

"Yeah, I guess..." shrugged Renn. "Now help me carry Torak back to the camp, will you?" she snapped.

"Ok!" he beamed.

"You're very happy for one so depressive..."

"Hey!" he shoved her. "Oo! Do I get to see this Fin-Kedinn bloke?"

"Sure! It's surprising you haven't met yet. Oh and by the way, how did you escape the table?"

"Oh. Er..." he had no choice. He explained.

*

Renn: :o -gasps- That's well shockin, innit!?

Torak: -groooooooan-

Lupus: Shut up, will you!?

Renn: -slaps-

Lupus: Owowowowowow!


	16. Tears

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 16 – Tears**

"You're very happy for one so depressive..."

"Hey!" he shoved her. "Oo! Do I get to see this Fin-Kedinn bloke?"

"Sure! It's surprising you haven't met yet. Oh and by the way, how did you escape the table?"

"Oh. Er..." he had no choice. He explained.

*

Kadra opened his eyes. He chuckled. Naïve humans... Did they honestly think that by killing Eostra it killed him? No! He just needed Eostra to be resurrected. This means he had one chance left, and one chance only... He heard the sounds of children playing. One sounded young.

"Perfect..."

*

"What!? You didn't tell us!? If you'd told us this you'd be safe! You'd be protected by guards day and night! You'd be an invaluable weapon! If you'd told us, Aki might still be alive!" She spat.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! Protected by guards? You mean under lock and key! Like a pet! I'm not a weapon! You humans! You try to make things alright, you try to make everything better! You're shit! All of you!" He struck her. Renn touched her cheek to find a scratch mark, cut deeply enough to remain, but not deeply enough to bleed. She blinked, and he was gone.

*

Lupus was fuming. He stomped through the bracken, came to a river and sat down. In the water he saw the reflection of a wolf. _You humans!_ He had said that? Then what did that make him?

A tear fell from his face and into the water. He watched as it broke the surface and hoe the gently flowing river rippled at the slightest touch. Beautiful...

He heard children shouting, playing. Then he heard a scream, which was cut off suddenly. And the cackle... the cackle of Kadra.

He leapt to his feet and ran.

*

Torak: No don't go to the water!

Lupus: But it's so pretty!!!

Torak: That's off Bug's Life? What the heck are you watching rubbish like that for!?

Lupus: But it's sooooo pretty!!!


	17. The End

**Lupus – A CoAD Fanfic**

**Chapter 17 – The End.**

Lupus was fuming. He stomped through the bracken, came to a river and sat down. In the water he saw the reflection of a wolf. _You humans!_ He had said that? Then what did that make him?

A tear fell from his face and into the water. He watched as it broke the surface and hoe the gently flowing river rippled at the slightest touch. Beautiful...

He heard children shouting, playing. Then he heard a scream, which was cut off suddenly. And the cackle... the cackle of Kadra.

He leapt to his feet and ran.

*

Renn was in a total huff! How could Lupus keep such a secret from him!? Where had he even gone anyways? She heard a cry of pain and looked up.

She leapt to her feet and ran.

*

Lupus stared at the shivering body of Kadra.

"Why won't they obey me? I worked so hard to set them free. Why are they after me?"

"Who's they?" he asked.

Kadra looked up, eyes almost popping out his skull. He'd gone completely mad. "The demons!"

*

Torak ran towards the sound of screaming. He came to a clearing, Lupus was standing there. Kadra was dying. He'd died ages ago, right? Then he heard the scream of demons. Lupus and Torak looked at each other without a word, and sprinted towards the source of the screams.

*

Renn aimed her bow and fired straight into the demon's skull. Where had they come from? Did Kadra do this? Had he faked death?

As she finished off the last demon she entered the cave.

*

Lupus and Torak entered the cave. It's slimy walls were sickening, whispers emanated from them. The floor beneath them began to sink. They were standing in some kind of gunge.

A light could be made out from the far end of the tunnel. They crept towards it.

*

Renn was already deep inside the cave staring at the door to the underworld. It was surprisingly small and simple, but bulging on the outside. A red crack was forming on the door. The light was almost blinding.

*

Wolf heard Tall Tailless' howl and followed it. He could smell demon and evil and fear. He suddenly became very anxious. The big bright eye was high in the sky, but he ignored it and loped on towards the cave.

*

Renn looked behind her to see Torak, Lupus and finally Wolf appear behind them.

"We need to seal this door immediately." she said, standing back as the door bulged again.

"Well you're the mage expert, you do it!" Torak replied.

"I don't know how to."

"Then we'll have to fight them." Lupus snapped.

"We can't fight every demon in the underworld!" Torak was angry.

"The more we kill the less of a risk it will be for the others." Renn said.

"Yes." condoned Lupus.

"But we'll die!"

"It's worth it. We could save the world by doing this." he smiled. Before Torak could speak up he spoke. "Torak how many arrows have you got?"

"Not many..."

"Ok, you have worse aim than Renn. Take aimed, powerful shots at the larger enemies. Renn, your aim is better and you have more arrows. Fire quick shots at the smaller, more frequent ones. Me and Wolf will go upfront." Lupus limped forward. After some instructions from Torak so did Wolf.

"Lupus! You're limping, how can you fight?" she cried out.

"Nah, I'm fine. Worry about Torak. He's barely alive. That's why he's using ranged weaponry."

The crack got wider.

"Good luck."

The demons broke lose.

*

Fin-Kedinn was seriously worried. Why hadn't they returned yet? Had there been some trouble. Renn said she'd be right back...

Gathering some of the more able-bodied men, he decided to set off towards the cave in search of them.

*

Wolf and Lupus (who was in wolf form) ripped the demons apart. They'd developed a strategy. Renn and Torak would shoot a few demons to stun them, then Wolf would hold them down and Lupus would rip their necks. If they had necks, that is.

The demons were flowing through and despite the fast ones being picked off by Renn and Torak, and the slow ones being taken down by Wolf and Lupus, the demons were getting more and more frequent.

Suddenly Torak noticed that Lupus' injuries were having a serious effect on him. His eyes widened as Lupus tripped and a huge demon bore down on him, and Lupus was looking the other way.

*

Fin-Kedinn reached the cave. Demons were flowing out at a disturbing rate, but he hacked through them none-the-less.

The cave was only wide enough for one person at a time, so Fin-Kedinn was taking the brunt of the demon attack.

"Don't worry Renn. I'm here."

*

There was only one thing he could do. Foolish as it was it might just save him. Torak spirit walked.

Lupus felt a dizzy feeling. Was he dying? No. He was being stolen. Suddenly he realised Torak had control of him. Torak was merciless and leapt at the beast, ripping its neck and landing on Lupus' injured leg. Lupus' soul cried out and Torak was pushed away.

Torak opened his eyes and got up from the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his back. A demon had latched onto him. He grabbed its head and ripped it in two. Demon blood gushed down onto his jerkin.

Renn picked off the small demon leeches before they reached Wolf and Lupus and they were getting less frequent. But the big ones were almost pouring through. She suddenly heard something which made her beam.

"Renn!"

Renn turned around to see Fin-Kedinn charge at the demons.

*

The battle was finally over. Half Fin-Kedinn's men had died in battle. One was still held in the jaws of a dying demon. Demons littered the floor. They had finally stopped coming. Renn rushed towards Fin-Kedinn's body.

"Fin-Kedinn! Are you okay?"

"Let me... see... my foster child..."

Renn brought him Torak.

"No... the other..." he pointed to Lupus.

"But he's not... is he?" All Fin-Kedinn could do was nod.

Renn brought Lupus to him.

"It's... it's you!" Lupus cried out.

"I'm... glad I... got to see... you... one last time..."

"What do you mean? You'll be fine Fin-Kedinn. You'll be fine!"

Fin-Kedinn's eyes closed.

"Wait, no! Stop it!"

"Fin-Kedinn!" Renn screamed. Torak ran towards her to comfort her, he was crying too. They watched as Fin-Kedinn's body became limp.

"No!" Renn was screaming. The tears fell onto his pale face. "Noooooo!"

She collapsed onto him. His heart stopped beating. She couldn't say anything. The lump in her throat was killing her. She couldn't bare it. Her only guardian, her _uncle_. He was dead.

*

"Renn?" Torak approached her. "Are you alright now?"

She didn't reply.

"Well, listen anyway. While we were fighting I made an oath to myself. I would give a certain something to you if we survived.

"What is it?" she said looking up at him, her eyes still red with tears. She noticed his eyes were glowing . He was smiling. He walked up to her, and kissed her. She was kissing him back, and they didn't want to stop.

When they had finished they were both blushing, before Renn dove in for another one.

"I love you." she said embracing him tightly, with her head over his shoulder.

"I love you too." he smiled.

The sun set over the valley as they embraced each other. Renn had stopped crying.

*

Aw... what a lovely ending. I fee it was a bit rushed, I wanted to give you the ending as I felt the climax was dragging out a bit. (10 chapters, woot ^_^) but yeah, there will be a second and a third series, although the second will be a bit of fun involving Lupus travelling into the future and how strange everything is to him. Yeah. It doesn't make sense and tbh I don't care 'cos it doesn't advance any kind of plot, and I just like the idea. The time-travelling thing shouldn't be taken to seriously, 'cos it's just a bit of fun.


End file.
